1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display and a method of driving the same. More particularly, the embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display capable of being driven at a low driving frequency, and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
High weight and large volume are disadvantages of cathode ray tubes (CRT). Recently, various flat panel displays (FPD) have been developed that are capable of reducing weight and volume. The FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCD), field emission displays (FED), plasma display panels (PDP), and organic light emitting displays.
Among the FPDs, the organic light emitting displays display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLED). The OLEDs generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has high response speed and is driven with low power consumption.
The organic light emitting display includes a plurality of data lines, scan lines, and a plurality of pixels. The plurality of pixels are at intersections of power lines, arranged in a matrix. Each pixel includes an organic light emitting diode, at least two transistors, and at least one capacitor. The two transistors include a drive transistor.